


Damn, Souji.

by drunksouyowriter



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: I still can't write romance, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Smooching, fluuuuuuff - Freeform, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunksouyowriter/pseuds/drunksouyowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Souji and Yosuke go to a wedding anniversary party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, Souji.

Yosuke played with his tie, must to Souji's despair. Souji had tied it for him and he was undoing it. Yosuke was nervous about tonight, he wondered if anyone would ask him to dance. Then again, there was only one person he wanted to dance with though, and they were sitting right next to him. He wanted to tell him how he felt, but the time was never right. Maybe he would gather all his courage and tell me tonight at his parent's anniversary party.

 _heheh, unlikely..._ Yosuke thought.

He glanced over at Souji, who was staring aimlessly out the window. The pair were in Yosuke's father's car, along with his mother. Honestly, Souji probably looked like Yosuke's date. Yosuke would've loved that more than anything but he had to keep up appearances. He hated feeling this way, he was being pulled in so many directions that he felt dizzy. One way, he was gay. Another way, he was heterosexual but all he knew for sure that his feelings for his partner were real. Yosuke then started panicking, what if he parents hated him? He looked over at Souji, what if Souji hated him? 

 _No_.

He couldn't let that happen, so he kept his mouth shut. He battled with his thoughts and it must've shown on his face because his mom was asking if he felt ok. Yosuke blinked at her before nodding and returned to his dark pit of dark thoughts.

Damn Souji.

Yosuke had no idea how Souji felt either. He wish he had the balls to ask him but, alas, it would appear he did not. They entered a dark tunnel and Yosuke felt something touch his hand, he flinched a little before realising what it was.

It was Souji. That damn Souji.

He was staring at Yosuke, an unreadable to Yosuke look grazed his face.

What the hell was that?

Yosuke pulled his hand away and almost hissed in retaliation, he cringed at his reaction before shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Souji smiled sadly before going back to staring out of the window, Yosuke felt guilty but nevertheless, relieved. He couldn't grasp why Souji had done that, but now his parents won't be suspicious. This was going to one awkward car journey.

\--------------------

A few hours later, the car arrived at the hotel, where Yosuke's parents party was. He got out of the car and marvelled at the hotel. It was huge,and Yosuke being the slight ragamuffin he was- kind of gaped at it. Yosuke felt nervous all of a sudden. He looked to his left and saw Souji, he wasn't looking at the hotel though.

He was gazing at Yosuke.

This made Yosuke's cheeks go all pink. ''P-Partner?'' Yosuke asked.  
Souji seemed to snap out of whatever trance state he was in. Souji shook his head slightly and smiled at Yosuke. He came and stood shoulder to shoulder with Yosuke.

''It's pretty, isn't?'' Souji flicked his gaze up to the hotel, then to Yosuke. ''By the way, I need to tell you something... can we talk later?''  
Yosuke looked at Souji in slight horror. He was always afraid of that question, but he nodded.

''O-Okay, are you alright?'' Yosuke asked, Souji said he was fine but Yosuke got the feeling he was hiding something. Perhaps, the talk later will bring that to light.  
The pair walked into the hotel, it was just as impressive, if not more, inside as the out. Souji had gone and sat down on the sofas already. Yosuke had to go and spend time with his other family members, he was sure that Souji would be okay for a few hours. He looked at Souji, making brief eye-contact, then walked into another room. Leaving Souji staring after him.

\---------------------

After about fifty-seven minutes, Yosuke felt the need to go and check on Souji. He excused himself and walked back to the room with Souji in it. He was still there alright.  
On a table surrounded by women.  
Wow, and to think I was worried about him... Yosuke thought. He did feel a pang of envy, he wanted to sit on Souji's lap. Yosuke shook his head and mentally scolded himself. Souji noticed Yosuke and excused himself.

''Duuuuude, what are you doing talking to me?'' Yosuke winked. Try to mask his true words.

Souji didn't say retort to that he just smirked and said, ''Yosuke, we are dancing now...''  
Yosuke tensed up as Souji pulled him close to him, it was quite the romantic embrace. Nothing platonic about this at all, a ballad was playing and Yosuke bit his lip. He was stuck, Souji's gaze on him was too intensified for Yosuke to make any excuse to leave. This embrace caused a lot of people to stare and was freaking Yosuke out. Souji on the other hand didn't seem to notice. He was way too chill about everything.

''What are you doing?!'' Yosuke whispered angrily.

''Dancing, I thought that was obvious... You sure can be dense sometimes.'' Souji said, a smirk in the undertones.  
Yosuke was close to the verge of tears, he felt so embarrassed. ''Souji... You idiot, everyone is looking...''

''So? Is that really a problem?''  
Yosuke grumbled and tried to wiggle free, ''Please, let me go, Souji...'' A tear slipped out of Yosuke's eye, causing Souji to quietly gasp and let go. Yosuke ran out and leaned against a wall, he felt, well, he wasn't sure what he felt. All his emotions were going haywire... Is that how Souji really felt? Yosuke didn't mind at all but he was upset and embarrassed about the PDA Souji ensued. What was he thinking?!

''Dammit, why?'' Yosuke feel to his knees and groaned into them.  
Souji gave it a few minutes, then he left to look for Yosuke. He found him huddled up by the wall... Was he mumbling to himself? Souji felt pangs of guilt. He had embarrassed his friend, he should apologize.

''I'm sorry, Yosuke...'' Souji came and sat next to Yosuke, ''I don't know, how to explain it... I got caught up in the moment, I guess.''  
Yosuke looked up at his friend, a bewildered look graced his face.

''It's okay, Souji, I understand.'' He smiled slightly at his friend, Souji was weird but he could never even be the slightest bit angry with him,  
Souji bit his lip, ''Can we have that chat now?''  
Yosuke looked at his knees and nodded. His heart still palpitating fast, he was actually afraid of what Souji might bring up. ''Well, to cut to the chase... I really like you, Yosuke Hanamura,''  
Yosuke tried to laugh it off, because he was not sure if Souji had drunk any alcohol tonight, ''Well, I like you too. We're partners after all.''

Souji sighed, ''No, you idiot...'' He moved his hand so it was now around the back of Yosuke's neck, he leaned in and gave him a smooch. Yosuke pushed him away after 11 seconds or so.

''Duude, someone could've seen...'' Yosuke looked around to make sure no onlookers were present. He looked back at Souji, who was biting his lip again. Souji then shrugged, stood up and started to walk back inside.

''Wait... Souji,'' Yosuke called after him, the bowl cut boy. he turned around and looked at Yosuke, waiting for him to speak. ''Come with me.''  
Like, a duckling following its mother, Souji followed Yosuke to the roof.  
Yosuke beckoned Souji to follow him. The were now on the roof, there was only one light up here but they could still hear the music.

''Why did you bring me up here?'' Souji asked, raising an eyebrow at Yosuke.  
Yosuke simply shook his head and told him he was just embarrassed. ''B-Because... I wanted to dance with y-you...'' Yosuke trailed off, while blushing. ''But, since you did that dance thing in there people are going to talk and my parents will be angry at me.''  
Souji laughed and patted Yosuke head, causing Yosuke to fold his arms across his chest and scowl. 

''It's okay, partner.'' Souji then grabbed Yosuke's hand and pulled him close. Both hearts beating fast and as one, it felt right, they both felt that much. ''I'm here with you.''

Yosuke cringed and asked how Souji could say things like that, getting a shrug from Souji in return.

''Yosuke?!'' Someone yelled behind them.  
It was Yosuke's mom. Yosuke pulled away but still held Souji's hand, to Souji's insistent.

''Mom?''  
She came over and slapped Souji, he gasped dramatically- causing Yosuke to smirk.

''What are you two doing?!'' His mother quizzed them, she looked at Yosuke, ''Yosuke, come over here, we need to talk.''  
Souji tried to listen in;

''I'm not angry but are you sure about this?'' She asked, Yosuke nodded and said couldn't be more sure. Souji held back a smile, Yosuke had returned his feelings. His mom sighed and gave in.

''Ok, my baby. Just be careful, ok?'' His mom hugged him, he nodded and walked back over to Souji, letting out a huge sigh.  
Yosuke rested his head on Souji's shoulder, ''Dammit, Souji. You have any idea what you are doing to me?'' Souji smirked and move Yosuke's head so he was looking at him. He leaned in for another smooch, which Yosuke this time returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Ey, I still can't figure out how to end these things...


End file.
